


Win-Win

by vanillafluffy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domination, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Steve tops, Stony - Freeform, Tony subs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tony needs to be taught a lesson. Who'd guess Steve would be such a good teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win

In the world of professional dominants, it's well-known that the most prevalent kind of clients who want to be dominated are the ones who have power in their daily lives. They're the ones who want to relinquish control, to take orders, to yield. The struggle with humility strengthens then. 

If there's anything Tony Stark hates, it's being thought of as a cliché. Him? Submissive? Phooey! Those games with Pepper are entirely for her benefit, he'll insist. Got to help the little lady to get it out of her system once in a while, don't you know? Nobody tells Tony Stark what to do. 

Well, almost nobody. At the moment, he's Stark, naked, spread-eagled against the great room wall, held in place with magnetic restraints and under strict orders not to call any of his 'bots for rescue. 

They've played out this scenario before, and he's half-hard from the memory. It turns out Tony really does like being dominated...like after a scary close call. There's something about surrendering in a safe space to someone he trusts that helps him feel in control again. Knowing that with a word, he can make it stop calms him. And for a guy who's spent most of his life with no limits, he's discovered that he craves them: commands, restraints...punishment. 

Big surprise--Captain Clean-Cut and Wholesome...you wouldn't think he'd have such a dark side, but as he told Tony early on, he grew up sickly and bullied a lot. Being able to give orders steadies him, and the fact that they aren't in a life and death situation helps him unwind. It's win-win for both of them. 

Steve returns from showering, hair still damp, wrapped in a thick terry cloth robe. Under that, if he's true to form, he'll have on a pair of snug briefs. They'll stay on until the last minute...Tony's pretty sure it isn't from modesty--not after his stint in the army. No, it's a form of power. Of armor. And curiously, Tony finds himself turned on staring at the bulge at Steve's crotch, wondering if it's strong enough to tear right through the fabric. 

For a moment, Steve just stands there, looking him over. Tony's cock twitches. Steve gives a little nod, then he reaches up and one at a time, pulls the release rings on the cuffs. 

He doesn't release Tony from the cuffs, merely reconfigures them so that his wrists are locked together. He'd need repulsors to get free. 

Steve leads him over to one of the low chairs and pulls him down across his lap. "I'm not happy with what happened out there today," Steve says, punctuating his words with a series of open-handed swats to Tony's ass. "You were told to provide air cover for Barton. What did you think you were doing, taking that Sentinel on all by yourself?" He continues critiquing Tony's errors, each slap of his big hand resounding. 

"I was trying to find a weakness," Tony begins when he can get a word in, but a flurry of tail-blistering smacks shuts him up fast. 

"No! Excuses!" Steve is holding back, Tony knows, but he's also adept at finding the exact spot that makes Tony want to hump his leg like a dog--at the same time he wants to beg for mercy. He whimpers blissfully. 

"Say your safe word so I know you remember it," Steve commands, pausing in his punishment of Tony's buttocks. 

"Ollie-ollie-oxen-free," Tony murmurs. The endorphin rush is beginning to kick in; the last thing he wants to do is stop. 

"Good." A rapid-fire volley of slaps doesn't give Tony a chance to catch his breath. "Because I'm planning to spank you until your ass is as red as your suit! Understand?"

"Yes, Captain," Tony manages to gasp. 

Steve brings his hand down in a caress this time, sweeping his fingers across the sensitized skin. "That's right. Less sass and more discipline."

"More discipline," Tony echoes. 

Steve pinches an especially tender spot. He spends a couple minutes exploring Tony, a little roughly, but that's okay. For a moment, he isn't sure what Steve is doing, then two thick fingers slippery with lube, enter him with a corkscrew-twist. 

One of these days, Tony vows, he's going to show up for one of these play dates wearing a butt-plug. It would certainly enhance the spanking. Meanwhile, he hopes this invasion means the fucking portion of the entertainment isn't far off. 

Nope. After a few minutes of probing and lubing, Steve withdraws his fingers and begins spanking again. This time he begins with medium-intensity swats, with a much harder blow thrown in at random. The harder blows fall more and more frequently. Tony's legs, extended over the armrest of the chair, kick like a frog with each smack. He doesn't have any leverage or he would be humping Steve. He's whining as the force and tempo of the punishment increases. 

He won't beg. It's undignified. Which isn't as bad as being s cliché, but still, it's beneath him. Oh god, his ass is on fire. He needs--he needs--!

"Please?!"

Steve chuckles. "You may need to build yourself a really high-tech pillow if you want to sit down in the next few days," he teases. He's stopped striking Tony, but he continues tormenting him, lightly pinching and scratching the inflamed flesh. "Please, what?"

"Please, Captain...". This is the most difficult thing, to ask for what he wants. "Fuck me."

The other man stands, lifting him effortlessly and setting him on this feet. "Here's what we're going to do," he says firmly. "I'm going to sit back down, then you're going to sit on my dick. Are we clear?" 

Steve's loosening up. The robe is draped over the chair, and Tony is aroused to see no sign of briefs, only Steve's impressive erection straining upward. 

"Yes Captain," Tony agrees, because he can imagine what will happen if he plays hard to get, and has no desire to be stuck to the wall again. 

And it is absolutely clear: they are both getting what they want. 

...


End file.
